mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Hamrio Musica
Hamrio Musica, known as Hedara Musica in the English dub, is a fictional character of the Studio Deen anime series and manga, Rave Master. He is voiced by Seiyū Shoutarou Morikubo and Doug Erholtz in English dub. Character outline Musica is the leader of a band of infamous thieves known as the Silver Rhythm gang that reside in Punk Street. He owns and pilots a flying ship called the Advent. has three distinctive piercings above his left eyebrow, and is always wearing a skull necklace that he uses as a weapon in conjunction with his silverclaiming abilities. Musica's power helps Haru's group greatly, as do Musica's fighting skills. He's equal with Haru and the two make a formidable team. He became Haru's good friend, helping him in his search for the Rave Stones, while searching for the Silver Ray. Musica is also very loyal; one of his subordinates, Snake,He has the Musica family tattoo on his left shoulder. Character's background When he was young, Musica's family was wiped out by Lance the "Beast Sword" of Demon Card, with a sword forged by his grandfather, Galein Musica. He was then taken in by Rize, a silver-claimer, who raised him and taught him the ways of silver-claiming. On Rize's deathbed, he asked Musica to find Silver Ray and destroy it, to which Musica agreed. Musica later discovered that the Oni Fortress River Saly was in fact the Silver Ray in disguise. After a battle with the oni leader Ogre, he managed to destroy the Silver Ray with the help of Reina. The weapon was then reborn as an artifact, which Reina called "The Ocean-Rending spear, Silver Ray". Musica now carries both the Silver Ray and Reina's silver, as they have fused with his own. Musica is the grandson of Galein Musica, the blacksmith. and though neither of them acknowledged it, they both knew their relationship. Power Musica is an accomplished Silverclaimer able to manipulate anything silver into any form he wants it to be. He can reform silver into almost any kind of weapon or tool he needs. But he normally used it as a spear for attacking and a large shield when defending. He's also be able to manipulate other metals (such as gold) with additional exertion of effort (he eventually uses his "claimer" power to shape Haru's final Ten Commandments sword: Ravelt). Musica is shown to be able to defend himself well in hand-to-hand combat too. Manga Musica is one of the main members in Haru's party. Since defeating Shuda, he has been travelling with them, in hope of finding Silver Ray and helping Haru with his goal. Though he is often overwhelmed due to the enemy being too strong, Musica always held on and fought till victory with friendship as his motivation. Relationships Haru The trust they have in each other is unbreakable. He never once questions Haru's leadership. Whenever Haru is in a pinch, he will always be there to defend him. Together, the two are formidable. He has also said that Haru changed him into a much more affectionate person and respected him a lot. When Haru is "dead" after the final battle, he took good care of Elie, which he thought is what Haru would want him to do. He forged Ravelt for Haru when he discovers that a tenth and final form of the Ten Commandments/Ten Powers was never made for Haru, using a piece of his Silver, some tiring blacksmith skills, and ultimately his powers as a Silverclaimer, he succeeded in making the sword. Ravelt has the power to dispel evil, and becomes the default sword, while allowing him to transform and use the powers of the other swords at once. Reina A girl whom he fell in love with. Musica eventually finds the Silver Ray (which was changed to 'River Saly' by the Onigami) and finds Ogre, a Goldclaimer, and the leader of the Onigami, with Reina. Ogre discovers that R-E-I-N-A was the five character password to activate the Silver Ray, and he did, putting the whole continent in danger. Musica and Reina had to set aside their differences and the fact that they were enemies to defeat him. Since he is a Goldclaimer, Silver isn't something that would really work on him, added to the fact that his piece of Sinclaire - "Last Physics" makes any physical assault weapon useless. Musica and Reina use the ultimate Silverclaimer magic, Silver Bonds, to destroy Ogre, but they had to trust each other. Silver Bonds wasn't physical, so it literally destroyed Ogre. But there was still the problem of the Silver Ray. It was going to activate shortly after, and the both of them wanted to use Silver Bonds again to destroy it. Reina valued Musica's life more than hers, because she finally had something that she could love, and kissed him before she pushed him off the Silver Ray into the ocean. Reina used silver magic to talk to him, and that they could perform it in this way. Musica didn't want her to, but she stubbornly stayed on the Silver Ray. Silver Bonds destroyed the Silver Ray's core, and it exploded in the air, killing Reina. Finally, a weapon made from the Silver Ray, the sacred spear, the Silver Spear, which had Reina and her father's souls, and her “shadow stone”, "White Kiss" fell, and Reina's soul whispered to him that she loved him. Musica said that she should lend all of her power to this, and vowed that he was going to fight Darkness with it for her. Her "White Kiss" shadow stone becomes fused to Musica's silver necklace. To Musica, he treated the Silver Spear as Reina and that his bond with her will never break, thus the Silver Spear will never break. Melodia Melodia is an old girlfriend of Musica's, whom he meets when the gang prepare to leave Song Continent. Musica left her many years ago when he set out on his quest, however, she has been counting the days, 1143 days. She appears to still have feelings for Musica. Musica gave her up to help Haru finish his goal. Belnika A shy girl who joined Haru's party not long before the final battle. Musica has the tendency to always flirt with her. However, she either shies away or is cut in by other party members to save her from Musica's teasing. It is not known if these two have feelings for each other. Julia A sisterly figure to Musica. She is always looking out for him like a little brother. These two like to combine forces to tease Haru and Elie. They are the one responsible for Haru's confession to Elie in volume 32. You can find Musica hanging around with his Silver Rhythm gang at Fairy Tail 102 page 03 at the top. See also Characters of Rave Category:Rave Master characters Category: Fictional alchemists Category: Fictional characters with superhuman strength th:โฮมุริโอ มุจิก้า